Becoming Supergirl
by SuperCooper101
Summary: When Kara Zor-El landed on Earth the last thing she expected was to be put in a deep sleep for 16 years, but she was. Now she has to find a way to navigate through every super-powered teen's nightmare...high school. Follow Kara as she tries to navigate her way through high school all while trying to control her powers. Rated T for now, may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

Becoming Supergirl

**AN: Well this is my first fanfiction, so I hope whoever reads this ends up enjoying it. I will try to update as much as possible, but I do have school and other responsibilities. Please PM me if there are any, spelling or grammatical errors. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot, all characters are that of DC Comics and The CW.**

**Chapter 1**

She could just taste the desperation and teenage hormones as she took her first step on school grounds. She groaned, just thinking about school was painful enough, yet thanks to her cousin, who thought it best for her to "fit in", she was here, at 8 o'clock on the first day of her junior year, at Smallville high. She snorted, the fighting crows, what a blankly unexceptional name, for such an unexceptional little hellhole in Kansas. Not that she was prejudice against Kansas; she just didn't like Earth in general.

She shook her head, snapping herself out of thoughts, after realizing she had been standing in the middle of the school parking lot for over five minutes. She kept walking, across the hard pavement, towards the stairs leading to the rust colored doors. She walked up the steps and through the entrance, her brown riding boots clicking on each step as she walked up. Causing heads to turn and people to gasp as they caught sight of her.

She still couldn't believe that her cousin had all but forced her to go to school, it's not like she wasn't smarter than everyone in the school, including the faculty, because she was. She just didn't like the fact that her younger cousin, was ordering her around like she was some sort of puppet. She suddenly felt the extreme need to punch something. She took deep, calming breaths, trying too coarse her heart and mind to relax. She was technically 25, dam time suspension, dam earth years. On her own world she was 17 when she left, but because of the inferior Earth technology, she was only 16, and thus only a junior.

Moving her head left to right, she looked for any sign that pointed to the office so she could pick up her schedule for her classes. Someone apparently saw her struggling to find where she was going, because she heard a young feminine voice asking her something. "Excuse me. Do you perhaps need some help trying to find something?" She whipped her head around and saw a girl around her age, Earth years, with long black hair and dark chocolate eyes. The girl had her head cocked to the side, like she knew that she was right, but was still trying to be polite. She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the question. She, of course could have just used her powers to find her way, but her ever-protective cousin insisted that only bad would come from that, so she refrained.

The young girl was surprised at the beauty of the girl in front of her. Because, beautiful was the only word that could be used to describe the person in front of her. She had a perfectly toned and tanned body, her blond hair was slightly curled, framing her model-like face, the girls eyes where what made her gasp, they where an icy blue, so light that they were almost white. She had seen the back of a blond looking lost, so, she figured, being the person that she was, she should help the clueless blond before her. When the blond did reasoned, her voice was smooth and, quite frankly, perfect, "Yes, I would love some help. Could you just point me in the direction of the office? I need to pick up my class schedule."

The girl replied hastily, "Sure, actually I'm headed that same way, I'll just walk you there." The blond seemed to slump her shoulder briefly, in annoyance or thankfulness, she couldn't tell. "I'm Kelly by the way."

She couldn't believe her luck, the one human who offered her help, just happened to be walking in the same direction, now she actually had to talk to and earthling. She was going to kill Kal-El when she got home. She smiled and turned her head to, the earthling, "Nice to meet you, I'm Kara." The girl looked at her weirdly, as if trying to recall a past memory that had flown through her grasp. Kara could sympathize with that, she couldn't remember anything after Kal-El had found her in the spaceship. It only hurt her head trying to recall anything, she still had her knowledge of her planet, where she was from, the technology there, the government systems, and the way things worked; but every memory of her family had been erased, they were just gone.

Kelly looked at Kara next to her, she was deep in thought, obviously, her brows where pulled in a harsh frown, and her jaw was clenched as well as her fists. She was angry, or frustrated, Kelly couldn't tell, she had never been great at reading people, so Kara remained a mystery to her. Kelly decided it would be best to just let Kara think. They both walked down the halls of Smallville high, people kept turning their heads to look at Kara, word must have spread fast about the "hot new girl". It was a bit odd; to be transferring in the middle of a semester, but Kelly knew that it was none of her business. She cleared her throat, Kara's icy eyes immediately lost the glazed over effect that they had been in, and met Kelly's brown ones. Kelly nodded her head in the direction of the office, "The office is right over there Kara, it was nice to met you. Good luck with your new first day."

With another word Kelly turned and left, the top of her head disappearing in the crowded halls within seconds. Weird girl, Kara thought as she turned on her heel and walked into the office. She walked up to the secretary and cleared her throat, when the old, snow haired lady didn't look up Kara opened her mouth to speak but was stopped, before she could even start, by a wrinkly finger in her face. After a few seconds the secretary stopped writing and looked expectantly at Kara, "Hi my name is Kara I'm here for my schedule."

The secretary grunted and asked in a rough voice, "Last name?" She spoke slowly as if Kara couldn't even comprehend the simplest instructions. Kara gripped harder on the counter in front of her in anger, this was why she couldn't stand earthlings; they think that they are all better than each other. She loosened her grip, knowing that if she held on for too much longer she would snap the counter in half.

"Kent, Kara Kent," she got out between clenched teeth. The secretary looked up at her in surprise.

"As in Martha and Jonathan Kent?" At Kara's tight nod the secretary plowed on, "I grew up next to Jonathan, nice family, very nice family." The secretary kept rambling on and on about the Kent family and her relations with them.

When Kara couldn't take it anymore, she interrupted, "Excuse me, can I have my schedule? I would like to get to class on time." The old lady looked at her, weirdly, as if telling her that it was not polite to interrupt. Kara rolled her eyes at the audacity of the human. After a short glaring match, the secretary handed her, her schedule. Kara mumbled an unintelligible thank you and fled quickly out of the small room. She looked at the clock on the wall, crap, she only had 3 minute to find… she looked down at her schedule; she had chemistry in room 312. She closed her eyes briefly, acknowledging the fact that she would be late and have everyone glare at her.

After about five minutes of aimlessly wandering Smallville high, which was surprisingly big, she found room 312. Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath to control her anger and anxiety, as she pushed open the wooden door. At the sound of the door opening every head in the class turned towards her and fallowed as she walked up to the teachers desk. She tilted her head to the side in order to hide her face with her hair. It was weird Kara had never before felt the need to hide before, but the earthlings were a lot more judgmental than those of her planet. As she stopped before the teacher, her back facing the rest of the class, she handed him her schedule. He, the teacher, was in his late to mid forties, and had a lightly balding scalp of brown hair pulled into a comb-over. Kara never understood that style, people still could clearly tell that they were balding. He was squinting at her, his small ugly brown eyes peering over the rims of wire glasses, like that of a pig Kara though amused. She smirked at the thought.

"Welcome to Smallville High, I'm Mr. Hayden, and you may call me Mr. Hayden. Why don't you introduce yourself to the rest of the class?" Mr. Hayden said in a nasally voice that bugged Kara immensely. Kara nodded her head and slowly turned around…

Eric's head went straight up at the sound of the door opening. He almost gasped at the girl that walked through the door. She was hot, at least of what he had seen so far he deducted as his eyes roamed up and down her body. She wore a pair of brown riding boots, over tight blue jeans that showed off her perfectly shaped butt. She wore a tight yellow V-neck under a blue leather jacket that accentuated her curves. Eric licked his lips at the thought of her. He watched her carefully, as she gracefully walked over towards Mr. Hayden; she turned to face the class after Mr. Hayden's brief introduction. He gasped out loud when she turned to face the class; he wasn't the only one either, almost everyone was staring open-mouthed at the girl in front of them. She was pretty enough to, well, she was to pretty to not be in Smallville; she probably would have been to if not for her eyes. They were a terrifying blue. So blue that they were almost white, and it scared him.

"Hi, I'm Kara Kent and I just moved her from Minnesota and am living with my aunt and uncle." Holy shit, this was Clark Kent's cousin. Clark was known throughout the school even though he graduated like seven years ago, he was the only quarterback to lead the Smallville crows to the championship. Eric decided that he had better stay away from Kara, Clark had been overprotective, or so he heard from his older brother.

Kara could feel all the eyes on her. It was like a million little pins sticking into her skin, not that real pins could do any damage to her. Kara scoffed silently at the prospect of anything actually getting though her impenetrable skin. Kara walked towards the back of the class looking for an empty seat in a sea of judging stares and impassive faces. Her ice blue eyes swept across the room, stopping on an empty seat in the back of the room, as she walked towards it she could hear people whispering behind her. _"I can't believe this. Do you see where she's walking?"_

_"No. Wait… OMG she is heading straight for HIM. How could she, everyone knows he's mine. I mean I'm head cheerleader and he's the quarterback. He's beautiful, I'm gorgeous. How more perfect can you get in a couple?"_

_"I don't know Amber, but you two are like totally perfect for each other. Now that blonde is going to steal him from you. You can't let her do that."_

_"Hmm. You're right. I guess we're just going to have to teach her whose boss around here." _

_"Today at lunch?"_

_"Today at lunch."_

Kara couldn't help but role her eyes at the immaturity of humans. She sat down, in her chair, with an exaggerated _thump_. Her eyes gravitate to the earthling sitting next to her, she was curious about what the stupid humans were talking about. She considered that he could be good looking by human standards. He had chocolate brown hair that swept over his perfect forehead stopping just above his light grey eyes, her eyes roamed over his broad chest, that was shown of by his tight grey shirt, her eyes met his and he could hear him gasp slightly before he looked down again at his page. On the top left corner she could see his name, Eric. Hmm, maybe this would be a way to "emerge herself" in earth culture.

Eric was silently panicking as he saw Kara walking over towards him. He tried to ignore her, but she emitted a presence that demanded attention. He gulped slightly as she sat down, landing on her chair with an indignant _thump_. He shifted as her eyes roamed over his body, her eyes burning tiny holes in his body everywhere she looked. He looked up and right into her eyes. He gasped softly; they were like two tinny ice picks, slowly chipping away at his inner-most thoughts until he was left completely uncovered. Eric knew, though just from one glance, that this girl had something to hide. Not just any small thing, but a big thing. A secret that was so, well, secret that it would be the consequences would be devastating if ever found. Eric instantly knew, that he wanted to know this girl, to figure out her secret, even if she didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: So, here's chapter 2, it might not be as good as I might have liked, but I find myself almost never clicking on a story with only one chapter so I thought I should add this, just to have something up. I realize that I probably should have mentioned earlier that is mostly going to be featuring Kara. This is not one of those stories were the OC ends up being the main character, or one were Kara fades into the background as other characters are introduced. Those types of stories kind of annoy me. Thank you to those of you who reviewed I love hearing your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: Still do not own anything except the plot. :(**

The lunchroom was crowded, packed actually, but to Kara it was overwhelming. She was completely crushed by the sheer amount of annoying earth-adolescence's voices. The hundreds of voices filled her ears, and the rotten smell of the day's mystery meat made her gag as it filled her sinuses. Kara felt the urge to flee the cafeteria like any sane person would do when faced in her situation, but then again no one ever said that Kara was sane. So, she ducked her head and plowed through the crowd trying to find an empty table.

Clark had told her that it would be best if she made some "friends" so she could relate to Earth in some way. Kara rolled her eyes at the thought of making friends with any of the earthlings, it's not that it would be a real friendship anyway; she would have to lie to them all the time. There really was no point in this, but Kara knew that Earth was the only option she had, Krypton was gone, along with everything she had ever known.

Kara snapped out of her dark thoughts when she heard her name being called, she looked around, trying to find the source. "Kara, Kara! Over here!" She turned, abruptly spotting the black haired girl, Kelly, waving her over from where she sat. Kara took a minute contemplating on whether or not she should sit with them. After one last scan of the cafeteria, not seeing any empty seats Kara relented and made her way over. As Kara walked by different tables, some people stared at her, while others ignored her completely, not that she cared.

When she came up to the table, the first thing she noticed was how comfortable they all looked with each other. Kelly pulled Kara down so she was sitting next to her, "Everybody, this is Kara Kent. Kara that's Abigail," Kelly said pointing to a redhead next to her. Before Abigail could say anything Kelly plowed on, "That's Conner, and that's Travis, they're identical twins." She said pointing to two blonde boys sitting across from them; they both gave Kara a smirk before returning to their food. "This is Annie," she pointed to a strawberry-blonde girl. Annie smiled at Kara, "And lastly, that couple eating each other's faces off is Elena and Damon." They pulled away briefly, smiling kindly before they continued making out. Kara must have had a weird look on her face because the redhead, Abigail, reassured her, "They always do that, don't worry you kind of get used to it."

"Um, yah okay. Nice to meet you?" Kara said, though she feared it came out as more of a question than a greeting.

Conner, or was it Travis, laughed at Kara, "No need to be nervous Hun. I don't bite, much." He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, making Kara's upper lip involuntary lift up in a sneer.

"I fear that I must apologize for my brother, can be quiet barbaric. I'm Travis and that's Conner." Travis said pointing to him and his brother respectively. Kara liked Travis immediately; he might actually be civilized unlike the rest of the earthlings. Kara tried to keep a neutral face, but Kelly obviously picked up on her distress and discomfort.

"So, Kara why don't you tell us about yourself?" Kelly asked trying to stop the conversation, and ease the tension before it got out of hand. Kelly could see how Kara tensed up when Conner tried to flirt with her. She didn't seem like the type of person who would just let that kind of stuff slide. Now that Kelly thought about it, Kara seemed kind of cold, like she held a grudge against all of Earth or something. Who knows, Kara baffled Kelly, for the most part; one thing Kelly knew for sure was that Kara was hiding something, something big.

"Well, I moved here from Minnesota and I now live my cousin and his family. Um, that's all really, there's not much to me I guess." Kara smirked inwardly, not much to her, yah right. She suddenly felt eyes on her boring holes in the back of her head. She turned in her seat, and her eyes clashed with grey ones. She knew exactly whose they were. She turned back around and shivered slightly, she couldn't figure out what made her feel so insecure around Eric. What was different about him? Why did he make her want to open up to him? She had to admit he was attractive, for an Earthling, but not nearly attractive enough to make her act like a silly, teenage schoolgirl.

She didn't dwell on thoughts of Eric for to long, or her curiosity would get the better of her and she would end up doing something she regretted. She heard the unmistakable sound of heels clacking towards her. Oh boy, here it comes. The girl, Amber, must be "making her move" as she said she would. Might as well just get this over with. She felt Kelly tense beside her, and the whole table was suddenly cracking with unease. Even Damon and Elena stopped trying to sallow each other whole.

Amber smirked when she walked into the cafeteria; she saw that new blonde menace sitting with the other rejects. She through her perfectly straight brown hair over her shoulder, as she strutted towards the table. The whole cafeteria got quiet and only the _click, click _of her heels could be heard as she made her way over to the blonde. Her lips curled upward in a smile as she neared the table, her perfectly red lips stretched to reveal perfectly straight white teeth. She cleared her throat once she was standing behind the blonde.

"Hi, I'm Amber and I just wanted to welcome you the Smallville High, on your first day." She said in an octave that would annoy even dogs. Kara rolled her eyes as she turned in her seat and looked up at Amber. "I just wanted to offer you a seat at our table, if you want to eat lunch with me and my friends." Kara suppressed an eye roll as the cafeteria broke out into whispers. It was unheard of, Amber asking anyone who was not a cheerleader or jock to sit with her in the center of the large room, the highest on the social ladder, the elite, the untouchables.

Kara just cocked her head to the side, waiting for Amber to continue. "I just thought that it would be nice for you to meet like a lot of new people here at Smallville. I know being new and all must really suck." She rambled in her high nasally voice that annoyed Kara to no end.

Finally Kara had enough, "Would you just stop talking. Your voice annoys me to immensely. Or am I using to many big words that your little brain can't comprehend, I can dumb it down for you? So like bye," Kara said adding a nasally voice and twirling her hair around one finger as she finished.

For a few seconds everything was completely silent, you could have a pin drop quiet. All the sudden the whole cafeteria burst out laughing. Ambers face grew red, with embarrassment or anger Kara wasn't sure, but it was amusing nonetheless.** (AN: Yes nonetheless is a real word, look it up in the dictionary if you don't believe me)**

"You will regret this day Kara Kent. I swear it, I will find out what your hiding. You will rue this day, you'll rue it!" She stormed off with a huff. Amber couldn't believe the nerve of that girl. How could she have dared to insult her! She was fuming mad as she stormed out of the cafeteria and straight to the principal's office. She smirked, she would ruin Kara Kent; she would.

Kara rolled her eyes when Amber stormed away, typical human. She had no idea what the brown haired girl was planning, nor did she care. Kara shook her head in amusement and turned back to Kelly whose mouth was opening and closing slowly. Kelly looked rather like a fish when she did that. Kara couldn't help it; she busted out laughing at the look on her sort-of-friend's face. That snapped Kelly out of her stunned silence and smiled widely at Kara.

"That was one of the most awesome things I've ever seen in my life." Travis and Conner breathed out at the same time. The rest of the table only nodded their heads in a stunned silence.

"Kara that was amazing. No one has ever stood up to Amber and her lackeys before. I wish I had a camera so everyone could remember that look on her face. It was priceless." Kara smiled back at all of them; maybe not all humans were horrible after all.

**So it just feels kind of wrong to not have anything at the bottom of the page so I might as well just plead for reviews here. Subtle huh? Thanks for reading so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**So Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been traveling and had no access to a computer. Updates might be a little slower until February, I have finals. :( This chapter might seem a little weird, but it will make since later sense. Please review, I really like getting feedback on things I'm doing right, and things I need to change. Oh yah, go see Disney's Frozen, best movie ever. Enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own.**

Kara couldn't believe it, the nerve of those humans, every single last one of them. She had no idea what Kal saw in those, lying, insufferable humans. She couldn't even fathom what drove those little creatures to be so horrible, they had no honor, at all when defeated. She knew it was unfair to judge an entire species off of only a few people. What if people judged Krypton off of… no she would not think about _him_.

Kara shook her head, she needed to focus on the dilemma at hand. Her fists clenched at the memory, her eyes heated up as she started to recall what had transpired over the last two hours.

_Flashback_

_"So Kara what class do you have next?" Abigail asked her in a slightly awed tone. Great, just what she needed, hero worship, Kara snorted in her head. _

_She looked down at her schedule, "Math with Mr. Hartford." Kara inwardly winced. Math, her least favorite subject on Krypton, which was kind of ironic because she excelled greatly in science. _

_"Oh, thats unfortunate. I had Mr. Hartford last year, he's, well…" Abigail trailed off, unsure of how to finish without insulting a superior. Abigail was like that, she refused to insult, or show any disrespect to anyone who held a higher status than her. She was a solid believer in respecting ones elders, even if they are completely undeserving. _

_"He's what?" Kara's voice cut through her thoughts, startling her back into the present. _

_"You'll see." The read-head replied with a slightly forced smile at the end. "Does anyone else have Mr. Hartford next? I think Elena might." Abigail tried to get Kara's attention off her, not that she would admit it to anyone but, the blonde made her nervous. _

_Elena's head snapped towards Abigail, and away from Damon, at the mention of her name. Elena and Damon had been together since the end of freshman year when he ran into her, literally. Now they were inseparable, always near each other, true love. "What about me?" She asked, hoping Abigail hadn't just volunteered her for something._

_"I was just telling Kara here that you have math with Mr. Hartford next." The red-head told her. Elena let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. The last time that Abigail volunteered her, she ended up spending four hours babysitting a bunch of three-year-old, snot-nosed little kids that wouldn't listen to her, that ended up causing property damage that she had to pay for. It wasn't unusual for Abigail to not think before she spoke. _

_"Yes, I do. Why?" Elena was curious now, she really liked Kara, she seemed to be a good person, but she didn't seem to like school much. Not that she could blame the girl, school was invented just to cause children pain and unwanted amounts of stress. _

_"I have him next as well, and, quite frankly, I have no idea how to navigate through this forsaken place. Would you mind showing me where to go?" Kara didn't know why she was asking anything of a human, but then again, allies where always a good thing. She saw Elena smile at her, nodding her head, yes. Kara smiled then checked her watch. She frowned, "What time does lunch end?"_

_Kelly checked her own watch, and gasped. She looked around, only to see the cafeteria almost empty. How had she not noticed, "Umm, right now. We better go, I can't afford another tardy." She winced at the thought of what would happen if her family got another call from the attendance office. She looked around to see if anyone had noticed, not that anyone ever did. She saw Kara looking at her with a slight frown other face, ice blue eyes connected with her darker eyes, suspicion and something else, Kelly couldn't determine, shone through them. She gulped, and broke eye contact, packed up the rest of her lunch, and practically ran out of the cafeteria._

_Kara was intrigued, she saw how pale, and panicked Kelly looked. She decided to ignore it, for now, it was none of her business. Kara saw Elena get up, say goodbye to Damon, and start walking over towards her. Kara got up to met the brunette, and they walked out of the cafeteria in silence. "How is Mr. Hartford anyway? I mean is he a hard-ass, or is he a pushover?" Kara asked, hoping to fill the awkward silence. _

_Elena shrugged, "He's okay, he tends to ramble on and go on and on about random tangents that have nothing to do with the lesson. Otherwise, he's pretty good as long as you turn in your homework and do well on tests, you should be fine."_

_Kara smirked, "In other words, as long as your smart and a good student, your fine." Elena looked abashed, and kind of embarrassed at the same time._

_"Well, it's, umm… Yah, pretty much. If your smart you'll be fine." Their conversation stopped as they walked up to the classroom. Elena entered first and motioned for Kara to follow. As Kara walked in, conversations stopped and whispering took it's place. With Kara's hearing, all of her classmate's conversations could be understood. Kara clenched her jaw, when she heard them talking about her and Amber's face off at lunch. _

_The blonde shook her head, clearing her thoughts of her gossiping classmates. She continued into the room and went up to Mr. Hartford's desk. As she handed him her slip, he barley looked at her. Earthlings, Kara rolled her eyes, always so rude. He handed it back to her, and mumbled something about her taking a seat. The blonde turned on her heel and walked toward Elena. She smirked watching as a scrawny, acne-faced, four-eyed, boy scramble up and move out of the seat next to Elena's. _

_Elena frowned at her disapprovingly, "That wasn't very nice. You really shouldn't intimidate people like that, it's not good for the kid's ego, and self-esteem." Kara just turned at her and smirked as if to say so what. Elena rolled her eyes and turned to the front as Mr. Hartford began his lesson. _

_The period went on with out a hitch, or so Kara thought, until the last ten minutes. An announcement was made over the intercom calling for Kara to go down to the principals office. Kara cocked her head in surprise, as she looked at Elena questionably. The brunette just shrugged her shoulders in confusion. Kara got up and left the classroom and made her way through the halls that all looked the same. _

_After a few minutes of wandering the halls, that all looked exactly the same, she gave up and focused on her hearing. At first she covered her ears, the noise was to much. Her head was pounding as she eliminated the voices and sounds of her surroundings, until she heard the same voice as the secretary she talked to that morning. Kara started to walk in the general direction of the voice, smiling, happy that she was able to control her power. _

_When she got to the office, she was ushered in. Her blood ran cold as she saw who was sitting across from a fat, red-faced man, who must have been the principal. Amber sat there, hugging her knees, with fake tears in her eyes. Something about the girl rubbed Kara the wrong way. There was definitely something off about that girl, Kara thought as she sat down, repressing a sneer. She smiled sweetly at the principal, whose plaque read _**_PRINCIPAL RANDLE _**_in big block letters. "Principal Randle, it's very nice to met you. I'm Kara Kent."_

_Principal Randle frowned, making his double chin look three times bigger, "Ms. Kent, do you know why you've been called here?" He didn't wait for her to answer as he continued on in a deep, snotty, voice. "Ms. Ashwood, here, has kindly informed me over your…" He paused looking for the right word, "Altercation, at lunch. Ms. Ashwwod told me that you called her names, and caused her to be laughed at by the entire school. I will have you know, Ms. Kent, that bullying is not allowed at my school." His beady eyes stared at Kara, daring her to disagree with his authority. "Well, do you have anything to say for yourself?"_

_Kara was fuming, she could feel her eyes heating up, and her hands clenching harder and harder around the chair's arm rests. She closed her eyes, and took a few deep breath, trying to avoid setting the whole room on fire. Principal Randle smirked once Kara opened her eyes, taking her silence for a no. "Well Ms. Kent, because it is you first day, I will allow you some leeway, but after this, no more foolery between you two. Am I understood?" When Kara nodded her head, Principal Randle smiled and told them both to get back to class. _

_Outside the office, Amber grabbed Kara's arm and spun her around. The both blondes were fuming, all traces of tears were gone from Ambers eyes, replaced by anger and smugness. Kara was livid, she was emitting such an aura of power, Amber almost let go, but she held on. Amber stood on her tip toes, trying to go nose to nose with the taller blonde, failing. "If you ever do that again, I will personally make your life a living hell. You will be ruined, no one will talk to you, no one will care about you." The shorter blonde smirked before turning on her heel and walking down the hall._

_End Flashback_

Kara took a few deep breaths and the heat in her eyes cooled, but her anger was far from gone, she spun quickly and her fist made contact with the locker behind her. She strode towards the exit leaving a locker completely smashed in, hanging on it's hinges.

**I just want to say, I, in no way, support bullying. I actually have a brother who is special-needs and was bullied. I beg you to help end bullying by reporting anything you see. I also have glasses, so the four-eyes thing in there was more of mark, in a way adding some of me in my writing. Until next time.**


End file.
